


Stay

by RonRos47



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: short one shot
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> short one shot

“Wait,” said Harper, “Abby, wait.” Harper turned to her parents, “Sloane wasn’t lying. I’m gay and I am in love with Abby. Sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner but I know how much appearances and representation matter to you and me being gay just didn’t fit into the plan but I let myself hurt Riley because I was so scared that you would find out I wasn’t who you wanted me to be and I still regret it. I can’t do that to Abby and throw away our life together. So I am done being scared and I am done keeping secrets.” Harper looked at Abby and said, “I love you.”

There was a dead silence for a quick second but before anyone could say anything Harper walked over to Abby. She no longer cared that her mom or her sisters were watching. None of that mattered now all that mattered was Abby.

“Abby, please. I am so sorry. I won’t mess up like this again, I promise. All I’m asking for is one more chance. You know we can go home, we don’t have to spend the rest of the holidays here. All I want is you. I can’t lose you.”

Abby just looked at Harper. She had been so hurt these past few days. It had made her start to once again stop believing in Christmas but with Harper she thought it would be different. She wanted to walk away without her but there was that part of her that still had feelings for her. They had already built a life together and like Harper she did not want to throw that away even after all that had happened. It had been painful yes but what would have been even more painful would have been to live her life without her.

“Are you sure?” Abby said to her.

“Yes absolutely.”

“No, I can’t let you chose between me and your family. It’s just too hard.”

“I know, I know but none of that matters to me anymore. What matters is you. I love you, Abby. You are my home and you always have been.”

“Harper, I-,”

“I messed up, I know. I’ll spend a lifetime making it up to you if I have to and I’m willing to do that if you’ll just stay with me.”

Abby took a deep breath. Like Harper it didn’t matter if they had an audience. It was just the two of them at the moment. 

Abby then smiled. “I love you too,” Abby said to Harper.

Harper smiled back, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

Harper leaned down and Abby leaned up. Their lips meeting. Jane and Sloane were smiling as they took each other’s hands. John was off to the side smiling as well. 

Once the two were done Harper took Abby’s face in her hands. 

“Let’s go home,” said Harper.

Abby nodded. 

From her spot, Tipper tensed. “No don’t,” she said to the couple. Harper turned to her mom and held Abby close for fear of letting her go again. “I mean don’t go,” said her mom. “I don’t want either of you to go. I’ll talk to your father, he’ll come around. I am so sorry, Harper, for what we put you girls through but we can figure this all out but please don’t leave.”

Harper and Abby looked at each other and then Harper turned to her mom, “Mom I-,”

“I know you can’t be without Abby. I see that which is why I’m asking you to both stay.”

Harper wiped away some tears. “You mean it?”

Her mom smiled, “Yes. We shouldn’t have to spend Christmas apart. Abby won’t even have to stay in Jane’s room tonight she could stay upstairs with you if that will get you to stay here.”

Harper’s eyes widened, “You mean it?”

Her mom nodded.

“Harper looked at Abby, “then I guess now you have a reason to stay.”

Abby laughed, “I would spend Christmas with you anywhere.”

“Good because I can’t risk losing you.”

“You won’t. I’m here.”

“Awe,” said Jane, “this is so adorable. Now will you two just kiss already?”

“Jane,” Harper, Sloane, and their mom said.

“What?”

Harper just shook her head and then turned to Abby, “though I do feel like kissing you.”

“Me too.”

Bringing Abby close to her Harper said, “no more hiding.” She and Abby moved closer, their lips meeting. It didn’t bother them if they had an audience or not. This kiss was long overdue since it had been interrupted earlier this evening.

“Yae,” Jane said as she was smiling and jumping up and down for joy.

The couple ignored it as they were lost only in each other.


End file.
